Une nuit pas comme les autres
by Naya07
Summary: Après son coming out, Santana avait perdu un être qui lui était très chère, une nuit elle décide de faire évoluer les choses. Seulement vont-ils évoluer dans le bon ou le mauvais sens ? Quoi qu'il arrive Brittany ,sera là pour l'aider à tout surmonter.
1. Chapter 1

**Une nuit pas comme les autres (Santana).**

**Après une répétition avec le Glee Club , Santana décide de passer voir sa grand-mère avant de rentrer chez elle . Cette dernière lui manquait énormément malgré les propos qu'elle a tenus à son encontre. Elle se sentait prête à affronter ses jugements une seconde fois si cela pouvait la faire changer d'avis sur la personne qu'elle est réellement. **

**Santana arriva devant la maison de sa Grand-mère, elle hésita pendant plusieurs minutes avant de finalement trouver le courage d'appuyer sur la sonnette. Pendant un court instant, entre le moment où elle a sonnée et celui ou sa grand-mère se mit à marcher pour venir ouvrir la porte, Santana senti son cœur battre tellement fort qu'elle eut l'impression qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. A chaque pas que faisait sa grand-mère son cœur sursautait, ses quelques secondes lui ont parues des heures. Arriva finalement le moment ou sa Grand-mère ouvrit la porte.**

_**« Abolita… » **_**Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante**_**,**_** avant même d'avoir pu finir sa phrase sa grand-mère l'interrompu. **

_**« Qu'est-ce que tu fais la Santana ? J'ai pourtant été très claire avec toi, je ne veux plus jamais te revoir et surtout pas sous mon propre toit ».**_

_**« Grand-mère s'il te plait, écoute moi juste une minute je t'en supplie, je n'ai pas changée c'est moi je suis toujours la petite fille que tu emmenais au parc tous les dimanches, la même petite fille que tu serrais dans tes bras quand elle avait peur ou se sentait mal … »**_

_**« Santana, arrête … » **_**Elle ne l'écouta pas et continua à parler avec les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. **

_**« J'ai besoin de toi je t'aime, je veux que tu me prennes dans tes bras à nouveau je t'en prie **_**… » Alors que Santana tentais encore en vain de persuader sa grand-mère qu'elle n'avait pas changée celle-ci brisa tous ses rêves en a peine quelques secondes.**

**« **_**ASSEZ ! » **_**s'écria-t-elle, « **_**Je ne changerais jamais d'avis sur toi, tu n'es pas normal tu iras tout droit en enfer mais tu m'emmèneras certainement pas avec toi. »**_

**Apres ca elle claqua violement la porte sous le visage anéantie de sa propre petite fille. Santana s'écroula au sol, et pleura tellement fort… Sa souffrance était telle qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger ni parler. Elle se trouvait là par terre avec le cœur brisé en mille morceau, elle se sentait tellement impuissante face à cette situation que s'en était juste insupportable.**

**Après plus d'une heure, Santana trouva la force de prendre son portable et d'appeler la seule personne qui pouvait la consoler.**

_**« Brit, j'ai besoin de toi » **_**dit-elle encore bouleverser.**

_**« Santana, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu vas bien ? » **_**Demanda-t-elle avec un ton inquiet. **

**« **_**Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je t'expliquerais je peux venir chez toi ? » **_

_**« Bien sûr, tu es ou ? Je passe te chercher »**_

_**« Non je ne suis pas loin, attend moi j'arrive, Je t'aime »**_

_**« Moi aussi Je t'aime fait attention à toi s'il te plait » **_

**Plus tard dans la soirée, Santana arriva chez Brittany, il aura suffi d'un seul regard entre elle pour que Brit comprenne que Santana allait très mal. Sans même lui dire un mot elle l'a pris dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort qu'elle pouvait. Santana se mit aussi tôt à pleurer, Brit lui dit alors de se laisser aller, il fallait qu'elle laisse sortir toute sa peine. Quelques larmes plus tard, Santana finit par lui raconter tout ce qui s'était passé entre elle et sa grand-mère.**

**« **_**Tu vas mieux un peu mieux maintenant ? Je t'aurais bien proposée une barre de chocolat pour te consoler mais Lord Tubbington s'est mis en grève, il ne me fait plus que des petites crottes, j'ai essayée de gouter une fois et ça a pas du tout le même gout que le chocolat alors je vais t'éviter ça ! »**_

_**« Ha Ha Eurk, rappel moi juste de ne plus jamais t'embrasser ok… » **_**Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire au coin du visage.**

_**« Mais je me suis brossée les dents depuis le temps.. enfin je crois, tu sais que j'ai tendance à oublier ce que je fais quelques fois ».**_

_**« C'est pour ça que je t'aime autant, tu sais qui est la seule personne qui réussit à me faire rire même quand je vais très mal ? »**_

_**« Euh… non, ah si attend j'ai trouvée » **_**cria-t-elle toute joyeuse, « **_**c'est Finn quand il essaye de danser ? Il est vraiment mauvais ça craint ! »**_

_**« Ha ha ha, non idiote c'est toi, même si Finn et son sens inné du rythme m'ont valus plusieurs fou rire, t'a raison, IL craint. »**_

_**« Oh ! J'ai plus besoin d'être jalouse de lui maintenant »**_

_**« Tu n'as pas à être jalouse de qui que ce soit, je te l'assure » **_

**Les deux filles profitèrent du moment pour se prendre dans les bras et s'embrasser langoureusement pendant plusieurs minutes. Après ça, Santana tomba de fatigue sur le lit de Brit, qui aussitôt l'a couvrit sous un drap bien chaud. Elle finit par se coucher près d'elle et lui dit une dernière phrase avant de tomber elle aussi dans un sommeil profond.**

**« **_**Ne t'inquiète pas ma princesse, ta grand-mère finira par t'accepter un jour et je l'aiderais à réaliser combien tu es une merveilleuse personne s'il le faut… »**_

_**To be Continued … **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ce matin-là, je me réveillais dans les bras de la personne à qui je tenais le plus au monde. Pendant un court instant, j'ai même oubliée tous mes problèmes, toutes mes peines, pour laisser place à un sentiment qui m'emplissait de joie, l'amour. Elle dormait encore, elle était si belle si paisible, j'avais pris l'habitude de me réveiller avant elle pour pouvoir la contempler. Etrangement ca m'aider à bien commencer la journée et surtout à me faire comprendre la chance que j'avais de l'avoir près de moi.**

**J'aurais aimé que ce moment dure plus longtemps mais on devait bien sûr aller en cours, quelle poisse. J'ai voulu la réveiller en douceur, j'ai alors commencée à caresser du bout des doigts sa cuise ferme et bien dessiné. Je montais tout doucement vers son ventre, quand elle se mit à gémir, bon signe elle allait bientôt ouvrir ses beaux yeux bleus. Néanmoins je continuais à monter jusqu'à effleurer le creux de ses seins, ses magnifiques seins que je ne me lasserais jamais d'admirer. Elle finit par se réveiller, toute éblouissante sous les reflets du soleil levant qui passait à travers la fenêtre. Son premier réflexe fut de m'embrassait, ce qui ne me déplut pas au contraire, le gout de ses lèvres m'avait manquée depuis hier. Après ça, elle se mit à me parler d'une voix douce et innocente comme elle savait si bien le faire.**

_**« T'a bien dormie mon cœur ? Tu vas mieux ? »**_

_**« Oui, toujours quand je suis près de toi » **_

**Je ne voulais pas parler de ce qui c'était passée hier soir, c'était encore trop tôt. **

_**« Je ne t'ai rien fait pourtant cette nuit » **_**Dit-elle d'une voix aguichante.**

_**« Ha Ha si, même inconsciente tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de me tripoter, mais je te comprends, faut dire que je suis irrésistible »**_

**«**_** Ah bon ? … » **_

**Je savais qu'à cet instant, elle se mettrait à penser à tout ce qu'elle avait pu faire d'autre dans son sommeil, c'est ma Brit, je la connaissais par cœur.**

**« **_**Santana , tu m'a pas dit si tu allais mieux ! »**_

**Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me repose la question aussi vite, je ne voulais pas gâchée cette belle matinée avec mes problèmes.**

_**« Oui, je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout est oubliée »**_

_**« Tu me mentirais pas hein ? »**_

**A ce moment-là, mon cœur se mis à battre de plus en plus fort, lui mentir m'était insupportable mais en parler l'était bien plus … **

_**« Euh … non bien sûr que non »**_

_**« San , pourquoi tu baisse les yeux alors ? S'il te plait parle-moi, dit moi ce qui te tracasse, je suis là pour toi et ça changera jamais »**_

**Elle avait compris que je ne lui disais pas la vérité, bien que je ne veuille toujours pas en parler, le fait d'entendre qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi me donna le courage de commencer.**

**« **_**Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te mentir mais je ne veux juste pas y repenser »**_

_**« Penser à quoi ? »**_

_**« Tu le sais très bien, de ce qui s'est passé hier soir »**_

_**« Et qu'est ce qui s'est passée ? »**_

**Je ne comprenais pas ou elle voulait en venir, elle savait très bien ce qui s'était passé pourtant. **

_**« La dispute avec ma Grand-mère » **_

**Juste après l'avoir dit à voix haute, je me rendis compte que j'avais besoin d'en parler et ça elle le savait.**

**« **_**Malgré tout ce qu'elle a pu me dire elle reste ma grand ma ! Je l'aime et je ne peux pas supporter le faite qu'elle me déteste »**_

_**« Non elle ne te déteste pas, elle a encore du mal à t'accepter mais ça viendra avec le temps »**_

_**« J'en suis pas aussi sure que toi … » **_

_**« Il lui faut juste un peu de temps et un peu d'aide, elle finira par comprendre que tu es une bonne personne, que tu sois 'Lebanese' ou non. »**_

_**« J'aimerais pouvoir te croire mais après ce qu'elle m'a dit hier soir, ça risque pas de changer de sitôt, enfin bon on doit aller en cours donc let's go pour une journée aussi ennuyante que déprimante. »**_

_**« Sait-on jamais »**_

**Sur ces mots qui me laissai perplexe, on s'était préparer pour aller au Lycée, je sentais venir la journée de rêve, et je n'avais pas tort.**

**Arrivée à Mckinley, Brit s'en est allée, probablement aux toilettes, oui elle a une petite vessie mais même ça c'est mignon sur elle. Je m'avançais dans le couloir seul, avec le cœur serré, pourtant personne n'aurait pu imaginer que je souffrais autant de l'intérieur, je faisais en sorte que mon visage ne reflète en aucune manière la douleur qui me tenait et qui ne voulait plus me lâcher. Je suis arrivée devant la salle de cours, Brit n'était toujours pas là, elle revenait toujours avant que la sonnerie retentisse.**

**Le cours commença, la prof ferma la porte, je décidais d'envoyer un message à Brittany, je commençais a m'inquiétée. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle me répondait **_*** Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne me sentais pas bien je suis rentrée chez moi. Je t'appellerais à la fin de la journée, je t'aime*. **_**C'était quand même étrange, la dernière fois même avec une grippe elle était venue en cours, ce n'était pas le genre à rentrer au moindre mal de tête. La journée s'annonçait encore plus joyeuse que je ne l'aurais espérée. **

**Vient le moment qui allait peut-être me remonter le moral, la répétition avec le Glee Club, mais toujours pas de nouvelle de Britanny, c'est désespérant à quel point elle pouvait me manquer. Aussi désespérant que d'entendre chanter Rachel encore encore et encore, ça en devient lassant à force. Alors que je rêvais qu'une météorite géante ne vienne s'écraser sur Finn et Rachel, qui nous présentaient, une fois de plus, une de leurs nombreuses interprétations, mon téléphone se mit à sonner. Bien sûr, j'avais oubliée de l'éteindre, je venais d'interrompre ce beau duo, quel gâchis j'en étais complètement bouleversée … ou pas. Mr Schue lui l'était vraiment, j'ai donc préférée sortir pour répondre, je pense que c'était préférable en voyant la tête que faisait Rachel, en effet ça m'avait bien remontée le moral haha. C'était ma mère, que me voulait-elle ? Jamais au grand jamais elle ne m'avait appelée au lycée, encore une chose très étrange. A peine, j'avais décrochée qu'elle se mit à me crier dessus.**

_**« Mais qu'est qui t'a pris de faire ça ? Tu sais très bien qu'elle ne veut plus entendre parler de toi, il faut que tu l'accepte Santana »**_

_**« Maman, de quoi tu parles ? Arrête de me crier dessus j'ai rien fait »**_

_**« Demande dont à ta copine Brittany, je veux que tu rentres à la maison quand tu auras finit, on a à te parler avec ton père »**_

_**« De quoi ? Lui deman… Allo maman .. »**_

**J'étais complétement perdue, Brittany n'était pas venue en cours de toute la journée, et apparemment ce n'était pas parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien, mais qu'a-t-elle bien pu faire pour mettre ma mère en colère ?**

**Aujourd'hui c'était ma journée, une magnifique journée, comme je l'avais prédit.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Je n'avais pas réussie à dormir de la nuit, après être rentrée chez moi et avoir subi une longue série de serments sur le respect des choix d'autrui, même épuisé j'avais veillée toute la nuit. Mes parents m'avaient pris mon portable, une sorte de punition qui était censé m'aider à apprendre de mes erreurs, autrement dit, des conneries. Ils avaient appris que j'étais allée voir ma Grand Ma, mais ils m'ont appris que Brittany aussi. Je me suis sentie comme trahit, j'ai eu un vrai choque en apprenant ça, cela voulait dire que Brittany m'avait menti toute la journée et qu'elle m'avait laissée m'inquiéter pour rien. En plus de ça, elle savait parfaitement que ma Grand Ma ne voulait plus me voir alors voir ma petite amie, ça n'allait sûrement pas arrangée les choses, mais qu'est ce qui lui est donc passée par la tête, je me le demande. Enfin bon, au moins ça ne pouvait pas être pire, entre ma grand-mère qui ne voulait plus me parler, mes parents en colère et Brittany qui m'avait menti, j'avais touché le fond. C'est l'heure d'aller en cours, encore une bonne nouvelle.**

**Je suis arrivée au lycée avec une mine de déterrée, bien que j'étais la reine pour cacher mes sentiments et faire semblant, aujourd'hui, c'était plus fort que moi, je n'y arrivais pas. En me dirigeant vers mon casier, j'aperçue Brittany de loin, elle ne m'avait pas encore vue, je ne voulais pas lui parler tout de suite, j'étais encore énervée et je ne voulais rien dire que je puisse regretter par la suite. Je m'étais alors détourner de mon chemin pour aller directement en cours, tout compte fait j'avais l'habitude d'oublier mes affaires. Je suis rentrée dans la classe et je suis allée m'assoir près de Quin, elle m'avait regardée bizarrement, sans doute parce que jamais je ne m'étais assise à côté de quelqu'un d'autre que Brit. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était là, mon cœur se mit à battre très fort, je commençais à regretter ma décision de ne pas m'être assise près d'elle. J'ai levé les yeux, c'est alors que son regard m'a capturée, quand elle a compris que j'avais choisi de me mettre près de Quin, j'ai ressenti toute sa tristesse à travers ses yeux, j'ai préférée détourner mon regard, c'était trop dure. J'ai beau essayée de l'éviter, je sais que ça ne sera pas pour longtemps, il lui suffira d'un regard, d'un mot, d'un baiser pour que je lui pardonne tous les tords du monde. La fin du cours avait sonné, je me suis dépêchée de sortir pour aller au toilette, à peine j'ouvris la porte que je senti une main me retenir. C'était elle, la sensation de sa douce main sur ma peau me donnait des frissons.**

_**Santana attend, **__**tu m'évite ?**_

_**Non pourquoi tu dis ça ! **_

_**Parce que tu n'étais pas près de moi ce matin et je t'ai attendu près du casier mais tu n'aies jamais venu.**_

_**Oui, j'étais en retard je n'ai pas eu le temps d'y passée désolé.**_

_**Non d'habitude tu te moque de ne pas être à l'heure, dit moi la vérité stp.**_

_**Tu veux la vérité maintenant ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il faille la mériter avant ! **_

_**Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Je n'ai rien fait pourtant.**_

_**J'aurai voulu que tu ne fasses rien justement, pourquoi tu es allée voir ma Grand Ma sans m'en parler ? **_

_**Ah tu parles de ca … ! Je voulais te le dire mais … **_

_**Mais tu as préférée me mentir.**_

_**Non je ne voulais pas te mentir mais ça m'a rendu tellement triste de te voir pleurer l'autre nuit que je voulais juste essayée d'arranger les choses. **_

_**Bah c'est ratée, mes parents m'ont punis et sermonné toute la soirée à cause de toi, tu pensais vraiment que tu pourrais arrangée ma relation avec elle ? **_

_**Je ne sais pas, je ne pouvais juste pas restée la à te regarder souffrir à cause d'une personne trop bornée pour comprendre à quel point tu es merveilleuse, c'est trop injuste, je t'aime trop pour ça.**_

**Face à cette phrase et à l'expression de son visage qui la rendait tellement émouvante je ne pouvais tout simplement plus lui faire la tête, c'était une souffrance autant pour elle que pour moi. **

_**Moi aussi je t'aime, je suis désolée je n'aurais pas dû te reprocher ça, tu voulais juste m'aider mais je suis tellement à cran … **_

_**Non ne t'excuse pas je n'aurais pas dû te mentir aussi, je ne recommencerais plus.**_

_**C'est surtout parce que je me suis inquiétée toute la journée pour toi, j'ai eu peur qu'il te soit arrivée quelque chose mais bon l'important c'est qu'on soit la toute les deux, ensemble.**_

_**Jamais plus tu me feras la tête, je ne le supporterais plus.**_

_**Plus jamais, promis.**_

**Sur ces mots, je me suis empressée de l'embrasser, faut dire que je n'ai pas arrêtée de penser à ça depuis ce matin et c'était tellement bon, je ne regrette pas, je savais que je lui résisterais pas très longtemps. Ça prouve bien que je ne peux me passer d'elle, c'est ma petite licorne magique à moi et rien qu'à moi.**

**J'avais repris le cours normal de ma journée avec elle à mes cotées, je me sentais tellement mieux. Seulement, c'est vrai que mes problèmes ne quittaient jamais mon esprit, je devais peut-être apprendre à vivre avec, rien n'est parfait dans la vie. **

**C'était enfin la fin des cours, Blaine et Kurt nous avait proposée d'aller manger un morceau au Breadstix seulement moi je ne pouvais pas, et oui j'étais punie. Je ne comprendrais jamais mes parents, à quoi ça servait de me punir pour ça ? Enfin bon, j'ai dit à Brittany d'y aller sans moi, mais elle voulait quand même me raccompagner chez moi avant, ahhh la fille parfaite n'est-ce pas ? Alors qu'on se dirigeait vers la route, elle avait oubliée de prendre son sac, c'est ma Brit, elle a la tête ailleurs parfois, non que dis-je, tout le temps. Elle rebroussa chemin et se dirigea vers l'entrée du lycée, au même moment, j'ai voulue prendre un peu d'avance et l'attendre de l'autre côté de la chaussée seulement c'était sans compter sur la voiture qui venait de griller le feu. En à peine quelques secondes, je me suis retrouvée par terre inconsciente à me vider de mon sang, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui venait de m'arriver. C'est vrai ce que l'on dit, j'ai vu toute ma vie défilé devant mes yeux, la dernière image qui a raisonnée dans ma tête était celle de Brittany, son sourire angélique m'apportait du réconfort même dans les pires moments. Dire que ce matin je pensais que ça ne pouvait pas être pire, et bien j'avais encore une fois tort. **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Santanaaaaaaaa ! **_

**Elle avait crié mon prénom tout en courant rejoindre mon corps gisant sur le sol. Je pouvais l'entendre pleurée et prier le bon dieu de me laisser en vie, elle qui n'était pas croyante, elle semblait désemparée. Elle était juste là agenouillé près de moi, elle me tenait la main et me murmurait des choses incompréhensible, elle n'arrivait même plus à s'exprimer correctement. Prise de panique, elle me suppliait de me réveiller, de lui serrer la main, de lui donner ne serait-ce qu'un seul signe de vie. De mon côté, je lui criais de ne pas s'inquiéter, que j'étais là, que jamais je ne la quitterais, seulement de là où j'étais elle ne pouvait pas m'entendre, personne ne le pouvait.**

_**Santana, stp réveille-toi, Santana … **_

_**Brittany, j'ai appelé les secours, ils ne vont pas tarder, elle va s'en sortir d'accord ? Regarde-moi ! **_

**Blaine essayait tant bien que mal de rassurer mon si précieux ange, mais ça n'avait pas l'air de fonctionner. Elle était si fragile, je m'en voulais de lui faire endurer cela.**

_**Mais regarde, elle ne bouge plus, j'ai besoin d'elle moi, elle …**_

_**Elle est toujours là, elle est juste inconsciente mais elle est là, ils vont la sauvés, c'est Santana tu l'a connais mieux que personne, elle va se battre ! **_

**Sur ces mots, elle s'était remise à pleurer, Kurt l'avait serré dans ses bras mais rien y faisait, elle était anéantie.**

**Un attroupement s'était formée autour de moi, tout le monde était bouleversés, personne ne savait quoi faire, ils étaient restés là à me regarder, moi qui avait l'habitude d'attirer l'attention, je m'en serais bien passée cette fois-là. L'alarme de l'ambulance se fit entendre au loin, elle se rapprochait à toute vitesse, enfin. Arrivés, ils m'ont tout de suite placés sur un brancard et transporter dans l'ambulance jusqu'à l'hôpital. Malgré la situation, étrangement, je me sentais comme … libérée. **

_**Santana, c'est moi Brittany, si tu m'entends, non, je sais que tu m'entends alors écoute moi bien, je t'aime et je veux que tu te battes pour moi, pour nous deux. J'ai prévenu tes parents, ils sont en train de parler aux médecins. **_

_**Brittany ! **_

_**Oui Mme Lopez, qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Pourquoi elle ne sait toujours pas réveiller ? Elle va s'en sortir hein ? S'il vous plait, dites-moi qu'elle ira bien. **_

_**Les médecins m'ont dit que son état s'est stabilisé grâce à l'opération, elle va s'en sorti… **_

_**Oh mon dieu, merci merci, je suis tellement soulagée, vous pou…**_

_**Brita…**_

_**pouvez même pas vous imaginez combien elle m'a fait peur ! J'ai hâtes qu'elle se réveille pour que je puisse enfin… **_

_**BRITTANY, elle est dans le coma.**_

**Cette phrase avait sonnée comme un coup de poing en pleine tête pour Brittany, et les larmes de ma très chère mère n'avaient surement pas atténuées le choc.**

_**Quoi ? Non ce n'est pas possible, pour combien de temps ! **_

_**On ne sait pas, elle peut se réveillée d'un instant à l'autre, comme dans une semaine, un moi ou … un an. **_

_**Elle se réveillera bientôt alors, j'en suis sure, c'est Santana, j'ai raison hein ? **_

**Ma mère avait préférée sortir de la chambre pour ne pas avoir à répondre. Ma princesse avait, elle, posée sa tête près de mon ventre et avait mis sa main contre la mienne, j'avais senti une de ses larmes coulait jusqu'à mon avant-bras. Elle n'allait pas bien du tout, même inconsciente je pouvais le sentir, moi de mon côté, j'étais évidement triste de la voir dans cette état surtout par ma faute, mais à part ça, je ne ressentais plus rien du tout. C'est comme si tous mes problèmes avaient disparus, aucune pression, aucune inquiétude, aucune peine, non vraiment rien. C'était assez étrange et nouveau pour moi, mais c'était un tel soulagement. Brit s'était endormie contre moi, elle me tenais chaud, comme elle l'a toujours fait.**

_**Brittany, réveille-toi !**_

**Une douce voix venait de réveiller mon sucre d'orge, cette voix je l'avais reconnue, c'était celle de Quinn. **

_**Quoi, elle s'est réveillée ! **_

_**Euh…non pas encore désolé, on vient juste la voir et lui apporter quelques fleurs. Ça va toi ? **_

_**Merci d'être passée, je suis sure que ça lui aurait fait plaisir … **_

_**C'est normal, mais toi, comment tu vas ? **_

_**Je vais bien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je resterais près d'elle jusqu'à son réveil.**_

_**Tu ne veux pas allée manger quelques choses, te rafraichir ? On est tous là, moi, Blaine, Kurt, Sam et Mercedes pour veiller sur elle jusqu'à ton retour.**_

_**Non c'est gentil mais je préfère restée avec elle. **_

_**Tu en ais sure ? Tu dois etr…**_

_**Oui Quinn, j'en suis sure, je veux être la quand elle ouvrira ses yeux !**_

_**D'accord, tu as raison, on est là si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'importe quoi, tu me le dis ! Les autres passeront vous voir plus tard, on ne pouvait pas tous venir en même temps.**_

_**Merci. **_

_**On va aller te chercher à manger et à boire. **_

_**Non ne vous dérangez pas, je ne pourrais rien avaler de toute manière.**_

_**Tu essayeras, et puis on va te sécher ses larmes, tu ne voudrais pas ressembler à rien quand elle se réveillera tout de même. **_

**Elle avait essayée de lui voler un petit sourire, mais Brittany n'avait même pas réagi. Sur ceux, ils étaient tous partit lui trouver de quoi grignoter, je leur étais très reconnaissante de s'occuper aussi bien d'elle, c'est dans ses moments-là que tu comprends qui sont tes vrais amis. Soudain, alors que je me trouvais toute seule, perdue dans ce néant, j'avais entendu une douce mélodie, une mélodie que je connaissais bien, très bien même. La voix de Brittany venait de se poser merveilleusement bien dessus. Elle s'était approchée de mon visage pour me la murmurais à l'oreille. **

_**For you, there'll be no more crying,  
>For you, the sun will be shining,<br>And I feel that when I'm with you,  
>It's alright, I know it's right<strong>_

_**To you, I'll give the world  
>To you, I'll never be cold<br>'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,  
>It's alright, I know it's right.<strong>_

_**And the songbirds are singing,  
>Like they know the score,<br>And I love you, I love you, I love you,  
>Like never before.<strong>_

_**Revient moi mon cœur, tu me manques.**_

**Like never before…, cette dernière phrase venait de résonnée dans ma tête pendant qu'elle posait un doux baiser sur mon front. Même si tous mes problèmes n'existaient plus là où j'étais, pour rien au monde je ne voulais y rester, pourquoi ? Elle ne s'y trouvait pas. Je l'aime tant, elle me manquait, désormais, je n'avais plus qu'un souhait, me réveiller pour pouvoir la serrer fort dans mes bras et poser délicatement mes lèvres contre les siennes. **

**Les autres ne devaient plus tarder à revenir, Brittany s'était assise sur la chaise et s'était mise à me caresser les cheveux. Des pas se sont fait entendre dans le couloir, le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait avait retenu son attention. Le parfum d'une femme venait d'envahir la chambre, ce parfum me rappelait étrangement des souvenirs d'enfance, des souvenirs avec … non je devais être en train de rêver.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je me suis toujours demandé comment une personne pouvait en aimer une autre et du jour au lendemain la détester. **

**Comment faisait-elle pour me rejeter alors qu'elle m'avait élevée ? Comment pouvait-elle se passer de moi alors qu'elle ne s'imaginait pas vivre sans moi ? Comment pouvait elle ne plus me regarder dans les yeux alors qu'elle me décrivait comme le soleil de sa vie ? Tant de questions qui restaient sans réponses et constamment dans ma tête.**

**Ce parfum ... je l'avais reconnue, je ne rêvais donc pas, elle était bien là. Ma grand-mère étais là, juste à côté de moi, elle était venue me voir, tout se bousculais dans ma tête. S'inquiétait-elle pour moi ? Lui manquais-je ? ... mais surtout m'avait-elle acceptée ? Des questions, que des questions, mais toujours aucunes réponses. **

**Elle était entrée dans la chambre, d'un pas lent mais assuré, comme à son habitude son visage ne laissait paraitre aucunes émotions, elle était très forte pour les cacher. Faut dire que je tiens ca d'elle, elle m'avait appris à me contenir, à ne rien laisser paraitre, elle disait que ça forgerais ma force, qu'il serait difficile pour quelqu'un de m'atteindre s'il ne savait pas ce que je ressentais, et elle avait raison. Brittany, s'était brusquement levé à la vue de ma Grand Ma', elle était aussi surprise que moi de sa venue et très nerveuse, leur première et seule rencontre ne s'était pas bien passé. Faut dire que rencontrer la petite amie de sa petite fille quand on n'accepte pas l'homosexualité de celle-ci, c'était assez délicat. Ma Grand Ma' s'était arrêtée devant mon lit d'Hôpital, et m'avait fixé, Brittany, elle, pour être polis, bien que impressionnée par la prestance de ma grand-mère avait réussi à parler ... enfin elle avait pu aligner 2 mots sans bafouiller. **

_Euh .. Bonj.. Bonjour .. _

**Brittany attendait un retour de la part de Abuela .. mais elle n'avait eu le droit qu'à un silence, assez pesant. **

_Je .. Enfin, Santana aurait été contente de vous voir si .. enfin .. je vais vous laisser un peu d'intimité avec elle ... _

**Sur cette parole, elle avait attrapé sa veste grise posé sur la chaise et s'était dirigée vers la porte, tout ça sans un regard ni une parole de la part de Grand Ma', Brittany avait compris qu'elle ne lui décrocherait pas un mot. Elle avait ouvert la porte, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à la franchir, elle s'était tournée vers Abuela, toujours fixé au pied de mon lit, et lui avait dit ces quelques mots. **

_Vous savez que Santana vous aime et que même après ce que vous lui avez dit continue de vous aimer. Je vous respecte énormément, mais je ne vous comprendrais jamais. Elle ne mérite pas votre haine, j'ai jamais rencontrée une personne aussi généreuse qu'elle, quand elle aime quelqu'un, elle lui offre son cœur. Elle vous a donné le siens mais honnêtement.. vous ne le méritez pas, la preuve vous l'avez piétiné ... _

**Brittany avait eu le courage de dire ce qu'elle pensait à ma Grand Ma' , seulement ça n'avait servi à rien, elle n'avait même pas dénié la regarder ni même lui répondre. Britt avait alors soupiré et s'en était allée en fermant la porte derrière elle. Elle s'était ensuite assise sur une chaise devant ma chambre, tête baissée, elle avait commencé à pleurer. Au même moment, Quinn était revenue de la cafeteria, elle lui avait pris un brownie au chocolat et un Café avec une pointe de lait, elle savait que ma princesses en raffoler. **

_Non, ma puce, pourquoi tu pleures ? Et puis qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ? Santana vas bien ? _

_Oui .. enfin .. son état n'a pas changée.. je .. J'avais juste envie de pleurer. _

_Sèche tes larmes ma belle et viens avec moi, on va aller retrouver les autres et puis il faut que tu manges un peu. _

_Non merci, je vais rester là, je ne peux pas laissée Santana seule. _

_Elle ira bien, et puis ses parents vont arriver pour rester avec elle pendant ce temps, ne t'inquiète pas. _

_Sa grand-mère est déjà dans la chambre ... _

_Sa quoi ? Elle est venue ... _

_Oui, malheureusement. _

_Pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est plutôt une bonne chose, ça veut dire qu'elle s'inquiète pour elle. _

_Peut-être ... je sais pas .. elle ne voulait pas me répondre alors que je lui ai dit qu'elle ne méritais pas l'amour de Santana. _

_Ah... tu y es allée un peu fort quand même. _

_Non, j'ai juste dis la vérité, j'en ai marre qu'elle souffre à cause d'elle tu comprends ? Elle ne mérite pas ça ... _

_Je sais .. mais .. enfin, vient avec moi Brittany, tu n'as toujours pas dormis ni manger depuis l'accident et … _

_Je vais BIEN, je suis-là, je te parle, je ne suis pas dans le coma, je n'ai pas été renversé par une voiture, je ne me suis pas vidé de mon sang ... je vais donc parfaitement BIEN ... arrête de t'occuper de moi. C'est pas moi qui suit dans cette chambre d'hôpital.. c'est elle ... c'est Santana ... c'est ... mon amour, ma moitié, mon âme sœur ... _

**Elle avait haussé le ton, son cœur battait fort, son souffle était saccadée, elle n'arrivait plus à respirer. Elle faisait probablement une crise d'angoisse, je pouvais sentir sa détresse et ses larmes coulées de là ou j'étais, comme si … on était liée. Dieu seule sait combien j'aime cette fille, elle est tout ce dont j'ai besoin sur cette terre, tout ce dont j'ai envie, tout ce dont je désire, mais mon état m'empêchait d'aller la prendre dans mes bras, d'aller l'embrasser, d'aller lui dire à quel point je suis amoureuse d'elle. J'étais impuissante, je ne pouvais même pas aller la rassurer, cette situation me frustrait, pire me faisait mal. Je n'avais qu'une envie, ouvrir les yeux, aller me blottir contre sa poitrine, me perdre dans son regard tendre mais tellement intense, sentir son doux parfum, la caresser, poser mes lèvres contre les siennes, sentir sa peau et ses mains sur moi, entendre sa voix, lui faire l'amour …**

_Je .. je comprends Brittany, calme toi, essaye de respirer, je ne veux pas que tu nous fasse un malaise. _

_Comment tu veux que je me calme ? ... je … je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû te parler comme c... _

_Non ne t'excuse pas, je sais à quel point c'est dure pour toi, on va juste restée là, toute les deux, assise, ok ? _

**Quinn s'était rapprochée un peu plus d'elle, lui avait pris la main et lui avait sécher ses joues encore humide. Brittany avait fini par posé sa tête sur l'épaule de Q. et en l'entendant chantonner une de ses chansons préférés, elle avait fini par fermer ses si beaux yeux bleu.**

_Take my breath away__**  
><strong>__Take my breath away__**  
><strong>__Through the hourglass I saw you__**  
><strong>__In time you slipped away__**  
><strong>__When the mirror crashed I called you__**  
><strong>__And turned to hear you say__**  
><strong>__If only for today__**  
><strong>__I am unafraid…. __**  
><strong>_

**Ma grand Ma' était resté debout au pied de mon lit, elle m'avait fixée, sans dire un mot, sans bouger d'un poil. ****A ce moment-là, je ne savais pas du tout à quoi elle pensait, au pourquoi elle ne voulait pas s'approcher de moi, je la dégoutais vraiment à ce point ? **

**Puis soudain, une larme avait coulée, tout doucement, sur sa joue droite, jamais elle n'avait pleurée devant moi, non jamais. Elle s'était alors mise à s'approcher de moi, pour s'assoir sur la chaise à mes cotée. Sa main était venue me caresser le visage, puis s'était arrêté pour se serrer contre la mienne. Son visage s'était décrispé, ce qui laissait apparaitre toute la peine qui était emprisonnée en elle. Son regard semblait fuyant, elle tremblait, je crois qu'elle avait peur, elle voulait me parler, mais aucun son ne semblait vouloir s'échapper de sa bouche. Elle avait alors pris un verre d'eau pour se calmer, m'avait regardée une dernière fois et d'une voix tremblante avait commencée à s'exprimer. **

_Tu sais Santana... ton amie avait peut-être raison, je ne te mérite pas. Je .. J'aimerais te raconter une histoire, une histoire que très peu de personnes connaissent, une histoire qui m'a marquée à jamais ... une histoire sur mon triste passé ... _

**Voila, Voilou, désolé pour le temps que j'ai mis à publier ce chapitre mais j'étais très occupée, je ne sais pas si il va vous plaire, je trouve que je l'ai un peu bâclée, enfin bon, merci d'avance pour vos Reviews. **

**Et si vous êtes sages vous aurez la suite bientôt ( une dizaine d'années tout au plus :p ). **

**Bisous à tous 3**


End file.
